Neo's Adventure Part 2
by Will Snow
Summary: This is the second part of my story


**Neo's Adventure**

**PG-13**

**By Will**

**Part 2**  
  
  
  


**"There it is Neo. Viridian City." Sean said. **  
  


**They had been biking for nearly two and a half hours when they reached Viridian city. **  
  


**"Our first stop to the Pokémon League." Neo said. **  
  


**They both got back on their bikes and rode down into the city.**

**Viridian was about twice the size of Pallet, so it didn't need a professor to keep it on the map. **  
  


**They biked around the city for about a half hour before the pokémon center came into view.**  
  


**They parked and locked their bikes outside and walked in.**  
  


**It looked like a convenience store. **

**There were benches on the sides of the room and there was a pretty looking nurse at the counter. **  
  


**Neo and Sean walked up to the desk, picked up a tray and put both their pokéballs on it.**  
  


**"Can you heal our pokémon?" They asked.**

**"I sure can." The nurse replied.**  
  


**She turned around and handed the tray to a chubby looking Chansey.**

**It grabbed the tray and put it into a microwave type oven thing. **

**It glowed for a second, before the nurse handed Neo and Sean their pokéballs.**  
  


**"Your pokémon are fighting fit." She said. **

**"Thank you." Sean replied.**  
  


**The nurse smiled. **  
  


**Neo took his pokéball and opened it. **

**A luminescent glow filled the room, after it stopped bulbasaur was standing on the ground.**

**It looked at Neo.**  
  


**"Bulba." It said in a happy tone.**  
  


**Sean released his charmander from the ball.**

**Both of the pokémon looked fine. **  
  


**Sean and Neo walked out of the Pokémon center and rode their bikes over to the nearest convenience store.**  
  


**"Now that we are here, we should get a map and some food for the pokémon." Sean said.**

**"Right." Neo replied.**  
  


**They walked in.**  
  


**The clerk at the counter looked weird at Bulbasaur and Charmander.**

**"Hey you kids." He said.**  
  


**"What?"**  
  


**"You can't bring your pokémon in here." He said.**

**"Why not?" Neo asked.**

**The guy pointed to a No Pokémon sign on the wall. **  
  


**"Okay." Neo said.**

**They both pulled out their pokéballs and called them back.**  
  


**Neo picked a box of pokémon chow from the counter and four empty pokéballs.**  
  


**The man ran the items through the machine.**

**"That'll be forty-five bucks." He said.**  
  


**"Forty five bucks?" Neo asked.**  
  


**"Ten bucks for the pokéballs, fifteen for the chow." **  
  


**"Crap." Neo said.**

**He handed a VISA card to the clerk, he ran it through the machine and gave the bag to Neo.**  
  


**After Sean had paid for his things, they both walked out.**  
  


**"Hey Neo, I didn't know you had a credit card."Sean said.**  
  


**"Well all the money I use on that thing goes back to my parents in a monthly bill." he said, "They gave it to me so it'd be easier on our journey.**"  
  


**Neo and Sean jumped on their bikes and began to ride out of Viridian city.**  
  


**After biking for about five minutes all of a sudden, a tiny rock hit Neo's back.**

**Neo stopped his bike and turned to see a weird looking kid and a Geodude standing there.**  
  


**"Did you throw that rock at me?" Neo asked.**

**"That I did." **

**"What do you want?"**  
  


**"Just a pokémon battle." The kid replied. **

**"I accept." Said Neo. **

**"My name is Fred." The kid said.**

**"And I'm Neo."**  
  


**Neo stood his bike up against a tree, as did Sean.**

**Sean walked down and sat on a large rock to watch.**  
  


**"One pokémon each." The kid said.**  
  


**"Okay! Go Bulbasaur!" Neo commanded.**

**Bulbasaur jumped out of the pokeball with a grin on it's face. **  
  


**"And I will use Geodude! Go!"**

**The rock pokémon hopped out onto the ground. **  
  


**"Bulbasaur use your tackle move!" Said Neo.**

**Bulbasaur charged towards Geodude.**

**But all of a sudden, Geodude jumped out of the way. **  
  


**"Geodude, pound!" Fred commanded.**  
  


**Geodude jumped in the air and prepared to attack.**

**"Bulbasaur dodge!" **

**Bulbasaur jumped out of the way just as Geodude's fist came down, it's fist hit the ground, stirring up some dust. **  
  


**"Tackle it Now!" Neo commanded. **

**Bulbasaur slammed it's head into geodude, sending geodude back a few feet. **  
  


**"My geodude is better than that, now geodude tackle!" **

**Geodude hurled itself towards Bulbasaur, but almost immediately Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and Geodude slammed into a tree. **  
  


**Geodude fell down, unconscious. **  
  


**"Geodude return!" Fred yelled.**

**The rock pokémon was sucked into the red and white ball.**

**Then Fred ran off.**  
  


**"We won! Yahoo! Alright Bulbasaur!" Neo yelled jumping into the air. **

**Bulbasaur smiled.**  
  


**"Good job Neo, Bulbasaur, you guys won your very first battle." Said Sean.**  
  


**"Yeah I know, this is so cool." Neo said.**

**He looked down at Bulbasaur.**

**"Good job buddy." He said.**  
  


**"Come on Neo." Sean said. **

**"Coming." **

**"Return Bulbasaur." Neo said.**

**Bulbasaur turned a transparent red and was sucked into the ball.**  
  


**"Good job." He said.**  
  


**Neo jumped on his bike and followed Sean.**  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued................**  
  


**Coming up in Part 3:**

**Sean and Neo reach the Viridian forest, what strange pokémon, and people awaits them? **  
  



End file.
